The Three Brothers
by Kyoku Murasaki
Summary: Kisah para 3 bersaudara di Hetalia, lebih tepatnya Indonesia, Malaysia, dan, Singapore.


**The Three Brothers : Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapore**

 **.**

 **I don't own anything except the story**

 **.**

 **Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **.**

 **OC belongs to the creator**

Wajar sih, kalau saudara tinggal terpisah. Tapi yang tidak wajar itu kalau rumah mereka satu kompleks, bertetangga, dan bersebelahan. Rumah mereka bersebelahan secara berurutan sesuai dengan urutan saudara mereka. Rumah pertama didiami Indonesia, kedua didiami Malaysia, dan ketiga didiami Singapura.

Sebagai anak pertama Indonesia merasa berkuasa dan seringkali membuli adik-adiknya secara tidak langsung, terutama Malaysia. Sebagai anak kedua Malaysia sering dibuli kakaknya, dan biasanya bersama Singapura dia menentang kakaknya. Sebagai anak bungsu, Singapura hanya bisa diam melihat konflik kakak-kakaknya, yang walaupun sering diajak Malaysia ikutan.

* * *

Memang Malaysia dan Singapura sudah biasa dibuli kakaknya, tapi cara pembulian kali ini sudah mencapai batas "keterlaluan" bagi mereka. Apalagi kalau bukan fogging besar-besaran Indonesia dalam rangka anti-DBD, atau yang seharusnya dibaca kabut asap besar-besaran. Jadi Malaysia dan Singapura memutuskan untuk membicarakan masalah ini di rumah kakaknya.

"Jadi kenapa tiba-tiba kalian datang kesini ?" tanya Indonesia dengan santainya.

"Apa ? Kau buta atau apa sih, kak ? Atau asapnya ketebalan sampai nggak bisa lihat apa-apa?" Kata Malaysia dengan Marahnya.

"Kenapa sih kalian, marah-marah sama aku masalah asap segala, kita ini negara ASEAN harus saling menghormati, bukan marah-marahan, lagi pula ini kan urusanku !" Balas Indonesia tanpa mempertimbangkan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Tapi brother, asapnya nyebar sampai ke my home sweet home dan rumahnya brother Malaysia." Ucap Singapura dengan logat khasnya.

Indonesia hanya diam menyantap singkong gorengnya tanpa berkata.

Tiba-tiba Malaysia menggebrak meja "Pokoknya gini ya kak, kalau dalam 3 hari asapnya nggak hilang kami laporin ke PBB ! Nggak mau tahu, saudara kah nggak pokoknya ku laporin!"

Indonesia hanya tertawa dan berkata. "Laporin lah sama coba."

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu, asap tak kunjung hilang. Malaysia pun langsung menghubungi Singapura. Pagi itu, Singapura baru saja duduk di meja makannya dan siap menyantap sarapannya, dengan menggunakan masker (karena asapnya terlalu tebal). Tiba-tiba Iphonenya berdering, dan baru saja ada SMS yang masuk dari kakaknya, Brother Malaysia.

Brother Malaysia : Eh Pur, udah 3 hari masih aja belum hilang asapnya, coba kau laporin ke PBB. Tolonglah brother tercintamu ini, aku nggak terlalu hebat Bahasa Inggris, kau ajalah yang laporin, nanti aku kasih lah apa yang kau mau, ya. –Regards, Malaysia-

Singapura terdiam sejenak "Inggris nggak hebat tapi bisa pake regards segala. Apa juga brother Malaysia nih." Singapura langsung mengutak-atik Iphonenya dan menelepon PBB.

"Halo, selamat pagi PBB"

"Halo, selamat pagi, ada apa Singapura ?"

"Eh, itu, aku sama Brother Malaysia mau laporin Brother Indonesia."

"Laporin masalah apa, ya ?"

"Itu, nah, masalah asep tebel"

"Apa? Acceptable"

"Bukan, asap tebal itu nah, sampai ke rumah kita"

"Apa ? Indonesia acceptable. Aku tahu kok dia memang acceptable orangnya."

"Bukan gitu, PBB, tapi-" belum sempat Singapura habis berbicara, PBB sudah mematikan HPnya.

"Apa lah PBB ini. Berarti sekarang aku harus kasih tahu brother Malaysia" Singapura langsung mengutak-atik Iphonenya lagi dan menelepon Brother tercintanya.

"Bro, PBB kena virus budeg nih. Masa'k aku bilang asep tebel dikira aku bilang acceptable "

"Ih ! kau juga ! Waktu ke rumah Indonesia dikasih Gudeg mau aja, kan keluar sudah logat Jawa-mu. Udah tahu kita keturuan Majapahit masih aja nekat makan Gudeg."

"Sorry bro. I've tried my best."

"Nggak apa-apa lah sudah. Kita ke rumah Indon aja sudah"

* * *

Mereka berdua pun langsung berlari menuju rumah Indonesia dengan kecepatan 500km/jam, atau jauh lebih cepat dari kecepatan suara yang hanya sekitar 340km/jam.

"Indon ! buka pintunya cepetan !" Teriak Malaysia sambil mencoba mengetuk pintu rumah Indonesia.

"Brother Indonesia ! buka pintunya !" Singapura pun ikut membantu kakaknya.

"Apaan sih, pagi-pagi gini udah teriak-teriakan. Mau aku rudal kah?" Suara dan muka orang yang baru bangun tidur itu ditemukan dari atas balkon.

"Kau ini yang apa-apaan ! Asapnya nggak hilang-hilang tahu! Dasar Indon !"

"Apa kau bilang ?! Diam kau Malon ! Hari-hari kerjaannya curi barang orang, giliran dikasih nggak mau ! Dasar Malon !"

"Kasih orang tuh duit bukan asap !"

"Eh ! kalau bukan karena asapku, masker di gudangmu itu nggak ada gunanya tahu!"

"Sini kau ! Turun kau !" Malaysia mulai memasang kuda-kuda untuk berkelahi

"Sudah-sudah lah bro." Singapura mencoba menenangkan Malaysia.

Perkelahian pun tidak dapat dihentikan, yaitu perdebatan siapa yang kabut asapnya lebih tebal.

Inilah kisah "The Three Brothers" yang akan selalu berkonflik sesama saudara walau apapun itu.

* * *

 **Thanks bagi yang sudah baca, BTW ini cerita pertama yang aku buat secara iseng dan pas ada tugas sekolah.**

 **Tolong di comment, ya kritik dan sarannya aku terima apa adanya kok.**

 **Sekali lagi Thanks.**


End file.
